His money's worth
by Hyacynthianna
Summary: —"It says on the packet that it makes kissing a glorious experience. Also," she said, "it tastes like mangoes." She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, closing her eyes at the taste. "Yum."— Sort of, but not really a sequel to "The one where Molly has Sherlock's credit card," can be read as a standalone. Sherlock wants his money's worth. Sherlolly.


A/N: Hello, it's me! Soooo, this is the 8 month old 'sequel' to "The one where Molly had Sherlock's credit card." It can however be read as a standalone. I'm sorry this took so long (I'm just lazy). This is dedicated to all the reviewers of The One where Molly had Sherlock's credit card! I love each and every one of you! Here's a kiss: muah! Please tell me what you think about this one by reviewing! I crave reviews! Read on, my dearies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick. And that's just in my dreams, sigh.

XXXX

Morning dawned not-so-bright and annoyingly early. It had just the faintest bite of chill that was enough to make anyone want to snuggle up in warm bed things and a cup of something warm. This type of weather was enough to make the jolliest Joanna grumpy. But not Molly Hooper.

Molly woke up that fine morning with a huge smile on her face. She didn't have to think for long before she remembered the source of her good humour: Sherlock Holmes; or more specifically, the credit card belonging to said thick-headed, big-brained, annoying-yet-still-gorgeous idiotic genius. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought of his reactions to her purchases. Oh, she wished she was a fly on the wall during John's conversation with him.

She jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, eager to get the day started. The past week has seen Sherlock and blogger away from the lab on a case. It was apparently an 8, according to the text she was sent by John. Anyways, the case was closed as of last night and Molly just knew that Sherlock was going to come in to check on his experiments.

Molly grinned while brushing her teeth. Maybe she would wear something she bought today. After all, she rationalised as she slipped into the bathroom, it was his money.

XXXX

Sherlock swept into the lab, with a billow of his dark coat, all business and long-legged strides. John entered immediately after, in a much, much less dramatic manner, rolling his eyes at the great git, who was too concentrated on getting out his experiment to notice.

The lab was void of any other person, and that was strange as Molly was always around when they were, to prevent a war from starting between her colleagues and Mr Belstaff.

"Isn't it strange that Molly isn't here yet?" John asked Sherlock, with a frown, though he might as well be talking to the air for all the good it did him.

"Hmm," Sherlock said, eyes firmly fixed on the reagent he was measuring into his test tube.

Just then, Molly pushed open the door to the lab, laughing into her phone.

"Okay, I'll meet you there at nine; and yes, it's a date!" she said with a smile, and Sherlock's head came up at that. "Bye!" she caught the call and smiled at them.

"Hello, John," she greeted with a smile and he responded. She then turned to the Sherlock and smiled. "Hello, Sherlock," she said, and received a grunt for her efforts. She turned her head to John and rolled her eyes at him, and giggled when he did the same with a shrug.

"So, Molly," John started, after a couple minutes had passed. "Hot date tonight?"

Molly smiled, "Tomorrow night, actually. It's a friend of my brother. He's in town this week and wanted to meet up tomorrow."

Sherlock huffed in annoyance at the distraction, and ended up with three extra drops of reagent than was correct in his test tube and had to restart. He was ignored by the other occupants of the lab.

"That's nice, Molly," John said. "What does he do?"

"Oh, he's an electrical engineer," Molly smiled fondly. John's eyebrows rose in surprise, both at Molly's eexpression of affection and at the said man's occupation, an electrical engineer, hmm.

Sherlock, the great git, had to spoil everything by opening his mouth. "Don't expect too much, John, knowing her, he'll probably have a criminal record or he'll be gay or something worse, like working for Mycroft."

John groaned, "For once Sherlock—"

He was caught off by Molly. "He's right John." She turned to Sherlock with a frown. "He has been in prison, was arrested for drunk driving when he was 19. Does that make him a criminal, hmm? And no, he's not gay."

"You see?" Sherlock gestured triumphantly. "I called it."

John groaned again, about to apologise, but yet again, Molly beat him to it.

"At least he's not you," she said, folding her arms.

Sherlock, for once, didn't respond but only narrowed his eyes; a threat if John had ever seen one. Thankfully, he moved on to something else. "You're wearing lipstick. Why are you wearing lipstick? Finally acknowledging that your lips are too small without it?"

John groaned again, what was wrong with Sherlock today? He turned to Molly, intending to quickly diffuse the situation, but stopped at the look on Molly's face.

She was smiling, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Funny you should mention the lipstick. Do you recognise it?" She smacked her lips together.

Sherlock frowned, "Red Hot #16 lip-smacking-stick?"

That sounded so wrong coming from his mouth that John just had to laugh out loud, earning a glare from Sherlock and a quick smile from Molly.

"So," Sherlock stalked closer to Molly. "This is the lipstick that cost me 300."

The lipstick was bright red, a colour that accentuated Molly's full lips (Sherlock and his comments be damned). It was matte, and looked like it was made for Molly, it looked that good.

"Looks good," John spoke up and received a thank you from Molly.

"You like?" She asked Sherlock. "It was your money after all."

"What I don't understand," Sherlock began, "is why the blasted thing cost so much."

"Well," Molly said, in a voice John had never heard her use around Sherlock before. Holy moly, was she flirting? "It says on the packet that it makes kissing a glorious experience."

Sherlock and John were completely taken aback. Molly smiled, confident.

"Also," she said, "it tastes like mangoes." She ran her tongue along her bottom lip, closing her eyes at the taste. "Yum."

Sherlock's eyes were wide, and John wanted to burst, he was that excited. Oh, he couldn't wait to tell Mary.

Then Molly smiled once more. "Not that you'll be tasting it, or verifying if it does what it says." Sherlock's eyes grew impossibly wider and John practically cackled in glee. Then throwing a goodbye over her shoulder, Molly excused herself to her office.

A couple of stunned minutes later, Sherlock strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John called out after him, struggling to catch up. Damn the git and his long legs.

"I'm going to get my money's worth," was the answer he received. "Don't follow me."

John stopped in his tracks. Get his money's worth? Did that mean what he thought it meant? He chuckled and whipped out his phone, calling his wife.

"Mary," he said once she had picked up, walking outside the lab. "You won't believe what just happened."

XXXX

Molly closed the door to her office and leaned against it, closing her eyes. What in the name of Gucci possessed her to do those things? The expression on his face, though. She giggled in remembrance and pushed away from the door, about to go to her table and get started on paperwork. Ugh.

Then the door flew open and all thoughts of paper work disappeared out the window. Sherlock stalked to her, blue eyes intent. She backed away a bit, then harshly cautioned herself mentally and kept her feet planted.

"What do you want?" She folded her arms, partly in annoyance, and partly to keep herself from reaching out to him, he was so close. "Here to insult me again?"

"No." Sherlock said, taking a step closer to her, that she had to raise up her head to see his face; damn him and his scrumptious height. "I'm getting my money's worth."

"What does that even me—" she was cut off by the feel of Sherlock's lips on hers. Everything dulled, the only sharp feeling was that of his lips on hers. She had waited so long for this, she sighed into his mouth in contentment. The kiss grew deeper and she pulled Sherlock closer when an ugly thought occurred to her.

She pulled herself away from him and moved back, shivering in delight as his eyes narrowed. "Wait," she breathed, raising her right palm in the universal expression for 'stop' as he tried to come closer. "Is this just an experiment, or just a ploy to get your money's worth?" She demanded, "because if it is, Sherlock I'll—"

She was caught off once again by Sherlock's lips on hers. "You think too much," he said. "Let's have dinner."

Molly's eyes widened, and her heart swelled with hope. "I'm working tonight."

"Tomorrow night then," Sherlock countered, bending down to kiss her once more. Her lips were addictive, and the slight taste of mangoes and something else that was pure Molly was driving him crazy.

"I have a date tomorrow night." Immediately she said it, she groaned mentally, in regret and disgust at herself. Here was everything she had wanted and waited for being offered to her on a platter, and she was making excuses. Just what was wrong with her?

Sherlock's eyes darkened. "Cancel it, " he growled; and damn if that tone didn't make her toes curl. He kissed her again, and all thoughts of her date flew out the overused window.

"Okay," she whispered when he pulled away. He smiled, satisfied.

"Good," he walked to the door and opened it, but paused before leaving. "Wear the heels. And make sure you have that lipstick on, can't wait to taste mangoes again." And with that saucy statement, he was gone, leaving Molly to sink to the floor, a puddle of happiness.

She pressed two fingers to her lips, relishing the tingle and the slight swell. Glorious experience, indeed! She had to buy the same lipstick in cherry, apple and orange flavours. Yum. She couldn't wait.

XXXX

.A/N: DONE! Thanks for reading, and please drop your comments, suggestions and requests in the reviews! I want to hear what each and everyone of you think. And please, send me requests! I love to write, but writers' block can be annoying. That and I'm lazy. But if you send me requests, I'd love to write them. Okay, going now. Bye!

Love,

Hyacynthianna~!


End file.
